Journey to Sapphire Sea (part 3)
Recap from last part: Rosie heads back to the new water and she meets a new kind a creature, a little Dolphras named Lanai, and becomes fast-friends with her. The pups and the team find her and evetually meet Lanai and a nasty sea monster. Soon, a giant earthquake creates a crack that separates the Jewel Area from the Flower Area. Rosie comes up with a plan to help Lanai return back to her home, Sapphire Sea and then they can get back to the others. The Journey Begins (A while later, the group is walking along the trail while Lanai swims in the water) Chase: Wow, Skye. You found a way to the Sapphire Sea all by yourself. Skye: *giggles* Nope, Windy helped. Lilac: Who's Windy? Skye: My imaginary friend. (Rocky just rolls his eyes) (He's not too thrilled with being near the water) (Rosie isn't paying attention) (She happily watches Lanai use some rapids as a water slide) Rocky: *sigh* "Lanai this." "Lanai that." Why do they keep talking about-- (Lanai squirts water in his face) Hey! Lanai: *laughs* Fun! (She splashes in the water) Rocky: Rosie, could tell you "Mud Sister" that this isn't a time to play and that getting home is very, very serious! (He continues to walk) Rosie: Um, Lanai, I think you'd better not mess with Rocky. He doesn't like to get wet. Lanai: "Wet"? (Later, the pups made a stop to drink some water) (Suddenly, Lanai blows bubbles that get caught on Rosie's face) Surprise! *laughs* (Rosie looks at her reflection with the bubble beard she now has) (Lanai dives underwater and blows lots of bubbles) (When she resurfaces, she has a bubble beard too) Now Lanai's got bubble beard too! (Rosie and Lanai both laugh, but they then see an unenthusiastic Rocky looking at them, who turns and walks away from them) Rosie and Lanai: What? (They both look at each other) Jinx! *laughs* Rock Trouble (A while later, they stop at a giant rock in the river) Geo: Skye, didn't you see a big rock from up there? Skye: Rock, yes. Big, no. Sorry, it looked like a tiny rock from up there. Lilac: Not sure she can swim 'round the rock. Penelope: It might be hard to jump over the rock too. Zuma: Maybe she can swim under the 'wock'. I'll see. *arf* (His scuba gear comes out) (He dives in the water) (Lanai dives in after him) (When they examine the rock underneath, not even one of Lanai's flippers can make it through) (Zuma swims back up to the surface) No good. The only ways are too small for her. (Suddenly, he is lifted in the air with a Brine from Lanai) Hey, Lanai! Put me down! (Lanai stops using Brine and Zuma lands in a bush nearby) Lanai: *laughs* Fun! Fun! Fun! (Zuma spits out some leaves in his mouth) Zuma: Okay, that was actually a lot of fun. Rocky: If you ask me, all she wants is to have fun. Rosie: *Gasp* Rocky, that's it! Rocky: What's it? Rosie: Lanai thinks jumping is fun, right? Lanai: Right! Rosie: Well maybe, Lanai can jump over the rock! Penelope: What if she misses? (Rosie jumps on the rock) Rosie: I'll wait here in case she needs me. Lanai: This sound fun! Oooh! Lanai'll try it! (She dives into the water) (She then jumps out of the water high up) (Rubble covers his eyes) Rubble: *whimpers* Tell me when it's over! (Lanai splashes in the water on the other side) (The group cheers) Did she make it? Penelope: She made it. (Rubble stops covering his eyes) Rubble: I knew she would make it! Rosie: Way to go, Lanai! Lanai: Way to go, 'Rosea'! We do again? Rosie: *laughs* Maybe. (The group continues on) (But meanwhile, the Sea Monster starts to break through the landslide....) Singing Passes The Time (The group has been walking for over 2 days now, excluding times to sleep, get food, and drink water) (Most of them are bored now) Chase: *sniffle* I knew I should've laid in bed.... Which pup told me to get outside? Other Pups: You. Chase: *embarrassed* Oh, yeah... Zuma: Are we there yet? Lilac: We'll be there when we'll be there. Zuma: So... that's a no? (See The Big Sapphire Sea) The Mysterious Bugs (The group laughs) Zuma: I feel so much better now. Rosie: Me too! Lanai: *laughs* (She takes a deep breath and....) (off-key) Oooooooaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooaaaaaaaaa!!! (The others all cover their ears) Bot: Sizzling Circuits! What is that sound she's making?! Lanai: *off-key* Aaa! Aaa! Aaaaoooooooosssseeeeeeeeiiiiiiii!!! Rocky: Make it stop! Make it stop! Lanai: *off-key* Feeellllsqueeeeeeeeedyaaaaaaoooo!!! Penelope: My poor ears! (Suddenly, a mysterious bug lands on her nose) AAAAAAHHH!!! (The bug hops away) Lanai: *off-key* Huuuuueeeeeee-- (She stops) (not off-key) Huh? Penelope: Something hopped on my nose and it startled me! Lanai: Oooh! A cricket! Penelope: It was.... a .. crick-et? Lanai: They know lots about the waters! Lanai talk to them! *off-key* Pwwwaaa! Pwwwwaaaa! Fffffaaaaaaammmmm! Gwaaah! (A group of crickets hop over to her) Iiiihhhhhaaa! Jjjooooooreeee! Sqqqqqqquuuaaaaa! (The crickets hop off) (Some of the pups scratch their ears from the sounds Lanai made) Rosie: What did they say, Lanai? Lanai: They say that we getting close to Sapphire Sea! And uh.... they loved Lanai's singing. Milli: "Singing"? Oooh, you were singing. Lanai: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh! Wannna hear more? Rosie: No thanks, Lanai. I think we had enough singing for a while. Let's just keep moving. (The group walks as Lanai swims along the shore) Rocky: *to himself* Next time, I pack extra ear muffs.... {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon